Standing on the Sun
by Rebellecherry
Summary: Picks up 5 years after Chasing the Moon. Punk's life is in shambles after his ex-lover turned FBI agent comes back into his life and with the help of the girl he'd always known to relocate him for his own safety, in the wake of a criminal trial, a madman on his trail that he's not sure wants to bed him or kill him but as far as the world knows, he's already dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Standing on the Sun

 **Author:** Rebellecherry

 **Summary:** Picks up where Chasing the Moon left off after a five year hitatus.

 **Disclaimer** : **Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to themselves, and or their parent company.**

 _Four years earlier._

"You invited me up here with you but you won't let me around your friends," Ron said from his prone position on the bed.

Dark chocolate skin against white sheets, the tenor of Ron's voice were enough reasons not leave the room and go downstairs into the lions den. Not mentioning that Colby was probably pissed and Jon had most assuredly arrived. Cabana and Trish were in San Francisco, Trish was too pregnant to fly and driving would have been a nightmare. Celeste didn't want to come without her girlfriend the mystery woman she'd recently started seeing and had been decisively keeping away from the club. Amy and Adam were at some business conference figuring out how to promote the club better and couldn't come so the only people Punk had to rely on to keep him out of trouble and away from Jon were Joe and Colby who still believed they could salvage his relationship with Jon.

"Things are complicated," Punk sighed looking for his jacket, he was supposed to be downstairs a long time ago to direct traffic in the banquet hall, he was throwing the pre-rehearsal dinner for Colby and Joe's wedding and he hadn't done any prep work he'd been distracted by sex and travel with Ron.

"Uncomplicate them," came Ron's answer, "I'd like things to be more serious between us. I know I'm not your boyfriend, I know I'm just a pinch hitter, but a guy could start thinking you were ashamed of him."

"I am not ashamed of you," Punk said firmly, "I'm not ashamed of what we have. Things are just complicated."

"Complicated how baby? I wanna be here for you and I am here for you but if you don't let me in how are we gonna relate to one another?" Ron asked.

"What makes things complicated is that my ex is friends with all my friends and there will have to be explanations and introductions if you come to the party," Punk explained, "I like what we have it's uncomplicated and I like that I don't have to have my guard up all the time with you."

"I'd never hurt you," Ron said.

"I'm sure you wouldn't make it your intention to do so," Punk said, "sometimes lives unravel, people go their separate ways and hearts get broken."

"Is that what happened to you?" Ron asked.

Punk smiled he'd have to confront all his feelings sooner or later but he didn't want to not right now not with Ron, Ron was his safe place, "I'm Teflon remember?"

"I know someone hurt you," Ron said, "he doesn't deserve a glance. If he gives you shit tonight, I'm just a text away. I'll either come down in a suit or my wife beater and jeans depending on how you want me."

Punk laughed walking back to the bed, "I gotta go, order something good from room service I'll be back soon."

What was mean to be a light peck on the lips turned into something a bit more passionate quickly, and Punk had to wrench himself away.

"Get back here soon," Ron told him.

"I will," Punk said walking from the room and headed straight for the elevator.

* * *

Jon was exhausted, he'd settle for a shower and a bed the last thing he wanted was some party thrown by his ex. He'd had a long week infiltrating a drug cartel, dealing with Mendez, jumping out of planes, he had to stick his hand up a cow to get a half ounce of cocaine. He endured turbulence on a plane ride he drank a couple glasses of champagne to put his thoughts at a comfortable buzz and lessen the ache in his chest. He still missed Punk like the day he'd left San Francisco, he knew the man's number by heart but refuse to call him even when the ache got so bad he couldn't breathe.

The last year had been hard he drank himself to sleep every night, he threw himself into his work, and completely shut off dating. Though there were many a pretty young thing interested in a rough around the edges loner with no filter like him but he didn't take any home. If it wasn't Punk in his bed there was no point, no one could make him feel that way again. Joe had made him go to see shrink a difficult feat but the Samoan managed, he'd tricked Jon into going for burgers and instead pulled up at a doctor's office. He'd been tazed and carried into the office and found himself sitting drowsily on the woman's couch.

Going to see Renee after a six hour flight was a necessary evil, something he needed to do to keep his demons at bay, he talked and she listened with no judgment. He was a little tipsy so he took a cab rather than a rental car to her office. He found the pretty blonde woman sitting at her desk going through some old files listening to the Beastie Boys a glass of red wine in front her.

"Jon," she looked up from her books with an easy smile, "we don't meet until Thursday."

"I know but I kinda needed to talk," Jon stalled in the doorway it was after five and her receptionist had let him through knowing that he was her most high maintenance patient.

"How was your trip?" she asked.

"Fucking dislocated my shoulder," he grumbled she didn't know what he did for a living he told her he was in some sort of business he'd been vague the only time he spoke to her about work was when he was taking off for a while to go into the field or to gripe about Mendez.

"That's always fun," Renee said, "how'd you manage that?"

"I'm the most reckless guy you know," he said, "how do I manage to do anything?"

"True," she laughed, "you got back in time to make your friend's wedding I see."

"Yes, that's why I'm here," Jon said, "I need you to shrink me up my ex is going to be there all stunningly beautiful and as cold as ice."

"Ah…Punk," she said, "the more you tell me about him the more interested I am in talking to him I'd love to get the two you in for a joint session."

Jon laughed, "I'm sure that'll solve all our problems. He didn't show up that night for a reason I need to move on he obviously has."

"Are you sure?" Renee asked, "he could be dating around and hooking up as defense mechanism. Just like how your drinking has picked up."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jon said with a shrug.

"Denial doesn't suit you," Renee said seriously, "since this isn't an official session and I'm starving to death. Let's go to that sports bar you like, the one that serves that really great steak. I'm dying for some meat."

Twenty minutes later they were at a Dave and Busters. Renee was digging into a rare steak and Jon was eating the greasiest cheeseburger money could buy.

"Vegetarianism not working out for you?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

"Not all," she said stealing one of his fries, "it's like when I tried to go gay, it didn't work for long. I was in an airport lounge picking up a pilot before the five month adjustment period was over."

"You don't _go_ gay," Jon explained with a sigh, "it's something you _are_ , I should know."

"I'll give you that one," she said.

"You're probably bisexual at best," Jon told her.

"Bayley was too clingy," Renee said, "men are just easier."

"She's sweet," Jon said of the nice girl he'd seen around the office that Renee had been dating.

"How are you going to deal with your ex being in town?" she asked.

"I'm gonna get so drunk that I don't know even know my name much less his," Jon said, "it seems like the best plan I can come up with."

"It seems that you've built up some resentment toward him," she said.

"I thought you were off the clock?" he asked.

"Our doctor patient relationship has crossed several dozen lines," she shrugged.

"You're shrinking me at dinner," he said.

"I can shrink you if I want," she said, "You need to work through these issues."

"If I work through my issues then I'll be cured, I won't have to come see you anymore," Jon explained, "you'll lose money and we won't get to hang out much anymore."

"That would suck," she said, "but in all honesty you have more issues than _Rolling Stone_. It would take years to "cure" you. I'm not saying that you need to be cured of anything as you're not sick, unstable maybe but you're not sick."

Jon licked his lip and reached for the barbecue sauce. He wished he believed that.

"I'm serious," she said.

"Wanna go across the street and have some shots when we're done here?" he asked.

"You know it," she said, "I can call Bayley and make a night of it."

"I'll just end up watching the two of you make out once you get wasted," Jon said.

"I can get her to bring her roommate," Renee smirked.

"Richardo," Jon did a spit take of his beer.

"Come one everyone needs a little love!" Renee said, "he's completely smitten with you. You need to get back on the horse my friend."

"Horse is right, he's a fucking Clydesdale," Jon grimaced, "he keeps staring into my eyes and touching my thigh."

"He's sweet!" Renee said, "I'm gonna call them! Wait a minute you've got that thing tonight the pre-rehearsal dinner for your friend's wedding. You're doing the avoidey thing."

"Am not," Jon said.

"You so are," Renee said, "We're going, you and me. Maybe I'll get to meet this infamous Punk."

* * *

The elevator _finally_ dinged and he stepped off of it. Colby was on him in two seconds flat.

"Where in the hell were you?" the man wanted to know, "how are you late we've got suites upstairs."

"I…" Punk tried to come up with a convincing story but he had nothing.

Colby pinched him through his suit jacket and dragged him through the throngs of mingling people, "You're the worst bridesman ever."

"On what scale?" Punk wanted to know, "Kristen Wiig bad?"

"Close," Colby said, "the only way to top being an hour late to a party you're supposed to be hosting is to fuck the groom on top of the cake."

"Neither of you would have any objections to that," Punk laughed.

"This have been crazy here," Colby complained and Punk snagged a glass of champagne from a near by waiter and handed it to his friend.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Punk said.

"Ari got drunk and threw herself at Bourne, and made the poor fuck cry, then she threw up on him," Colby said, "daddy is doing shots of whisky with your train wreck outside, mommy and Nattie are helping Ari get cleaned up, Tori and Josh are helping Bourne clean up, Trini and J are off doing who knows what and we haven't even had the second course. I've lost complete control. Ziggler is actually making sense over there and my brain hurts. Show up late again and Ziggler will end up being my bridesman!"

"Here," Punk said softly grabbing a flute of champagne and handing it to his friend, "I'll make this up to you I promise."

"Toast would be good, and lay on the charm," Colby said pleased.

Punk sighed and signaled a waiter for a glass of sparkling cider he clinked his glass politely, "May I have everyone's attention please. I was tardy for the party but only because I was thinking of something wonderful to say that wouldn't make the speech I say on the wedding day sound weak in comparison."

Everyone laughed politely he even had the disinterested acquaintances eating out the palm of his hand, "To those of us who are blessed to find true love, and even more fortunate to hold on to it."

The elevator doors opened midway through Punk's toast revealing Jon who stopped dead in his tracks upon spotting Punk who in a fit of what he could only call epic clumsiness spilled his cider all down the front of his suit. It happened like something in a movie or something he met eyes with Jon, and felt all the same love that he'd felt over a year ago when he'd watch that helicopter take off.

However clinging to Jon was a small blonde woman who was clearly drunk, Joe was with them rolling his eyes annoyed because he'd probably been wrangling them for a while now.

He was mingling talking to Joe's parents when it happened someone brushed against him from behind he didn't have to turn around or see who it was the shudder that took his body made him painfully aware of who it was.

"Long time no see Punk," Jon said dangerously close to Punk's ear, "I'm glad to see you're still the belle of the ball."

"Hello Jon, it's nice to see you too," Punk whispered turning to face the man he was standing with the small blonde woman who was wearing a bright smile to match her expensive bandage dress.

"You don't have to be so polite Punk," Jon said.

Punk could tell the man was drunk he and his blonde companion both reeked of whisky.

Punk pasted on a fake smile, "I am the host of this party it's my duty to be cordial. I'm afraid I haven't met your lady friend."

"My fiancée actually," Jon revealed, "Punk I'd like you to meet Renee."

Punk blinked he couldn't have heard right, Jon was gay, and by all accounts he hadn't even moved on from Punk he'd dug his heels and refused to see anyone. And Punk had been worried about bringing Ron to the wedding and hurting Jon's feelings.

"But you're gay," Punk blurted trying to wrap his head around the information he'd just received.

"You once told me you don't fall in love with a person's gender, you fall for the person," Jon seemed happy to throw that back in his face.

"I'm just shocked… I'm happy for you," Punk said, "it's nice to meet you Renee, I'm Phil."

Renee coughed spilling champagne everywhere, she shot a glance and Jon before she recovered and smiled politely at Punk, "It's great to finally meet you too."

"What about you are you seeing anyone in particular or does it just depend on the day of the week?" Jon asked.

"Jon!" Renee chided, "that's rude."

"Colby probably told you that I've been seeing a few guys," Punk told him, "I have it's cool, right now I got something a little more steady."

"Really?" Jon asked, "he here?"

"Yes, but he's in our room," Punk said, "His name is Ron and he's an advertising executive he's working on a big campaign right now which was why I was late."

"I'll bet," Jon muttered.

"What was that?" Punk asked.

"I'd really love another glass of champagne dear," Renee nudged Jon.

"What?"

She held up her empty glass, "I'm all out why don't you get me some more."

"I could use another refill myself," Jon said, "You okay here?"

"Sure, Phil will look after me, won't you?" Renee asked.

"Of course," Punk said.

* * *

Jon was thankful for the reprieve, he couldn't believe he'd said those things to Punk. The lies about him and Renee and then bringing up the man's own sex life. Now he'd left Punk alone with Renee and there was no telling what she might do, she might blow the out and out lie he'd fed Punk about their relationship or worse yet she might shrink 101 Punk on the spot.

Jon made it back quickly with the drinks he had been to rude to bartenders.

"So, what do you do Punk?" Renee was asking as Jon returned with drinks.

"I'm back," Jon announced needlessly hoping to stop where the conversation was heading.

"I'm a stripper, what about you?" he asked.

"I…" Renee blushed, "I'm the same. I strip, I exotic dance…"

"I see where he meets people hasn't changed," Punk laughed.

"Did he take you on cheap dates?" Renee asked.

"I like the simple things," Punk shrugged, "he does pick a great I fucked up flower though."

"He does," Renee gave a smile to Jon who was blushing.

"Phil don't you have some mingling to do?" Jon asked.

"No please stay tell me more about Jon," Renee grabbed Punk's hand, "I don't know anyone here. And I feel like we know each other already from having to put up with this one."

"Sure," Punk said looking over Renee's shoulder, "excuse me for a moment, I'm going to have to go deal with some official bridesman duties."

Jon turned and watched him walk away there seemed to be a situation over by the restrooms, TJ had

apparently gotten into an argument with J. They were about to come to blows when Punk walked up.

"I understand the appeal," Renee bit her lip watching Punk interact with the two angry men, "he's gorgeous and he really seems to have a way with people."

"I'm sorry for lying about us," Jon said deciding that he couldn't watch Punk anymore the ache in his chest was making it too hard to breathe.

"Well you couldn't say you were here with your therapist," Renee laughed, "I think I can handle being your fiancée for one night."

Punk after soothing tensions between the two men he sent one to take a walk and the other back to his girlfriend returned to Jon and Renee with Joe and Colby.

Joe sporting a huge grin and Colby wearing a confused expression.

"So Punk just told me, that you've finally brought the mysterious Renee around," Joe chuckled.

Jon raised an eyebrow, he knew Joe was going to bust his balls about this later in private, but Colby didn't know about his sessions with Renee as his therapist otherwise he'd definitely blow his spot.

"I've never heard anything about a Renee," Colby muttered, "and as far as I understood you were strictly dickly."

"You don't fall in love with someone's gender you fall for the person," Jon said calmly.

"Oh so you on that shit too," Colby said, "so how's the sex?"

"It's pretty fucking hot," Renee replied quickly before sharing a shifty eyed look with Jon hoping to get off the subject of their sex life, "We gonna eat soon? I know you just fed me but I could do with a top off."

"What can I say my girl has voracious appetite both for food and for me," Jon laughed, "What can I say."

"We're gonna eat soon," Punk said glancing down at the iPhone in his hands, "would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure," Renee said.

Colby followed Punk leaving Jon and Renee alone with Joe.

"Engaged?" Joe asked laughing.

"It just came out like word vomit," Jon admitted, "go ahead laugh your ass off."

"Why though?" Joe asked.

"I'm drunk and I panicked," Jon sighed, "there he was looking all beautiful working the room…I just said it, I couldn't tell the truth."

"Yes you could have," Joe said, "Renee how do you feel about this. I'm sure this is violating your doctor patient contract."

Renee laughed, "We did that a long time ago pal."

"You're okay with this?"

"It's only for a night, what's the worse that could happen?" she shrugged.

"I hate when people say that," Jon said, "then crazy shit starts to happen."

"That's completely unfounded and superstitious," Renee said, "nothing bad is going to happen."

"I am glad you're so confident," Jon said, "but you may have just jinxed us all."

"Well, whatever happens it'll be fun to watch," Joe said walking away.

Punk returned with a livid Colby and a tall chocolate skinned man with dread locks dressed in a sharp gray suit. Jon sized the man up, lots of facial piercing but he was wearing a kind smile and he was regarding Punk as if he were the only man in the room.

"You brought someone and you didn't bother to tell me you were bringing a plus one?" Colby wanted to know.

"It's not a big deal," Punk said, "he had work things to do, and we just wanted to get out of Cali for awhile. The snow is nice for a weekend I miss it."

"I'm gonna have to take you to the cabin in Big Bear one weekend then," Punk's companion grinned.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Ron," Punk said with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet all of you finally," Ron finally took his eyes off Punk and turned his attention to Jon and the others in the circle.

Colby sucked his teeth loudly and Punk who seemed to be expecting this attempted steer things back on course, "Why don't we get some seats. They're setting out the food."

Colby pulled a face glancing at the servers setting out the food.

"Why are you making that face you told me you wanted buffet food at this party?" Punk said, "and I didn't want to have to find out who wants chicken or veal or veg."

"It's not that, it's the lack of trust in this room," Colby said stalking away.

"What was with that?" Punk blinked directing the question to Joe.

"He's hurt," Joe sighed, "you left him out of the loop, showed up extremely late to a party you're throwing, he thinks Jon is trying to steal his shine by getting engaged to a woman."

"You get all that from that stank little comment?" Jon asked, "If I haven't said it time and time again you two are made for each other. Ain't nobody else gonna put up with that shit."

"I gotta go take care of my baby," Joe said, "it was nice meeting you Ron don't let these three corrupt you before you even reach the table."

"Corruption is our forte," Renee grinned.

Punk rolled his eyes, "I love that boy but he's too high maintenance Joe's got patience of a saint."

"Maybe what he gets from his lover is worth way more than dealing with a mood swing," Ron shrugged, "he knows that life is better with him than without him despite all his drama."

Punk looked at his companion after his corny words of wisdom as if he were deciding on something important, "Let's go mingle, I've got more people I want you to meet."

Jon's stomach was rumbling and roiling at the same time, Ron was standing too damn close to Punk their hands touching. How in the hell was he going to get through this weekend, hell how was he gonna get through this damn dinner?

A small soft hand curled around his, and he glanced down at the blonde at his side, "You ready to eat babe?"

Jon nodded. Renee's presence proved to be invaluable during dinner. She fielded all the questions about the fake engagement with Jon, most were fired out by Colby and his sister Victoria, it would have been worse had little Arianne been at full attention but she was a sleepy hot mess staring into her plate not saying much and for that Jon was awfully thankful. Victoria grilled Renee and Renee wouldn't crack under the pressure. Her answers were minimal though outright lies, carefully crafted amazing little lies that were astonishingly romantic. Colby grilled Ron with the same efficiency but the dreadlocked man was just as unflappable as Renee, his answers were earnest enough to turn Punk's ears red.

"Could we talk about something else please?" Mama Jackie said, "Poor Phil looks like he's wanting to crawl under the table."

"That's the price for hiding things from me," Colby said, "if he would have mentioned he were seeing Ron we could have had these awkward conversations over coffee."

"But this is so much better," Joe said amused watching Colby in his element.

"I still got to deal with you for introducing Renee and Jon and not bothering to tell me they continued seeing each other," Colby shot at him.

* * *

For Punk dinner could not end soon enough, the way Victoria was interrogating Renee and the way Colby had gone after Ron was a bit too much, but Ron answered the questions wonderfully in that honest way he had. Punk knew he had to end things with Ron and quickly it was more than clear the man was feeling more for him than he was feeling in return.

Punk left the table before dessert, he'd been a good boy and eaten mostly everything on his plate because Ron noticed shit like that and called him on it. He needed air. Renee and Jon were more touchy feely than he'd expected them to be every time he'd glanced in their direction they were in some form of tactile contact. He wanted to tell her to take her hands off but he had no claim to Jon that was beyond clear at this point.

He had to get over this and get over it fast, the cold night air on his skin was invigorating he hated having to leave the outside patio to go back into the banquet room. The party was half over and he'd only managed to greet some of his guest he was a shitty host but at least Colby seemed to be having fun.

"I guess you needed some air too," Jon's voice came after the door clicked shut behind him.

"It's nice out here," Punk said.

"It is," Jon joined him near the balcony railing.

"Is it always gonna be like this with us?" Punk said, "so fucking cordial and polite."

"As opposed to what Punk? I'm not sure what you want from me," Jon said.

"I don't know," Punk sighed allowing himself to really look at Jon and take in how handsome he looked in an actual suit against the Seattle skyline, with the snow falling behind him creating a lovely background.

"I think that was always the problem," Jon said, "I tell you I want all of you that I want to marry you. You pull back while your body cries out for me."

"Jon," Punk said a little stunned.

"Why are you still so afraid?" Jon asked, "does that poor sap in there know that you're never going to let him in? That you're going to break his heart because that's what you do."

"Me breaking hearts?" Punk sputtered, "you fucking demolished mine!"

"Please you never loved me," Jon said, "if you did you would have a little bit more trouble sliding in and out of bed with whichever flavor of the week tickles your fancy."

"You know nothing about my life now," Punk said, "because you gave me an ultimatum and removed yourself from it."

"I know enough," Jon said.

"Are you jealous? You've got your little blonde haired blue eyed ticket to a picket fence 2.5 kids and a two car garage in suburbia you don't need to be worrying about me," Punk said.

"Old habits are heard to break," Jon said fishing his jacket for his cigarettes and lighter, he took one out and lit it.

"Worry about your fiancée," Punk said and with that he was back inside anger boiling over inside his stomach not quickly enough not to hear Jon's shout.

"Enjoy the distraction!"

He stifled it when he met the kind eyes of Ron. The party was dying down nobody would miss him if he disappeared with Ron for a while he could use Ron's brand of distraction right about now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Standing on the Sun

 **Author:** Rebellecherry

 **Summary:** Picks up where Chasing the Moon left off after a five year hitatus.

 **Disclaimer** :

 _Present Day_

Dean watched Phil the whole flight he was tired but he was more worried about the man in front of him. They were flying in a small private plane, the pilot was a liaison who strictly did travel and exits, he was thankful the office wasn't making them fly commercial. He wasn't sure Phil was going to hold up on a crowded flight. Phil was quiet and distant staring out of the window at the night sky, the expression his face was one of hope trepidation and hope but it was still there and Dean was thankful.

He was beginning to get used to thinking of them with their new names and he needed to think of them a cover, it didn't seem like AJ or Phil were in the mood to do so.

AJ was curled up into a little ball watching Phil with sad eyes.

"I'm not mad at you," he said after awhile of both Dean and AJ staring at him, "so you both can stop looking at me like I'm this pitiful thing."

"I'm worried about you, you've been too quiet," she said.

"I don't have anything to say," Phil said, "I just wanna watch the night sky. I'm a million miles away from my daughter."

"Only a couple thousand," AJ shrugged, "I know you miss her."

"I'm missing so much," he said.

"Tell me about her," Dean said.

"Her name is Brooklyn and she's one," he said softly, "Vince and I wanted to start a family right around the time AJ and Celeste were talking about it. Celeste wanted April to contact her brother to donate some sperm so the child she would carry would have a biological link to her."

"Of course I refused my family wanted nothing to do with me when I was a kid, it's no different now," AJ said, "don't give me that look, them not giving a flying fuck led me to my dear Punkers, and _he_ is my brother not the asshole that my parents put through college while he smoked weed and failed physics while I was sent away because they didn't have money to feed another kid."

"Anyway, so AJ asked me to do and Celeste offered to lend and egg in a couple of IVF Cycles, and give Vince and I a child," Phil said, "However it only took one cycle for her to fall pregnant with twins. It was decided that they would get the son Linus, and Vince and I would get Brooke. I am missing so much, their first birthday has come and gone and alls I could manage was a lousy card and build-a-bear."

"Celeste is taping every bit of it for us trust me," AJ said with a smile.

"Tell me you're not missing Hayden, she's only six months old," Phil said.

"You know I am," she said with a big grin, "the kids are in good hands, trust me. Adam and Amy have both moved in to help Celeste so she isn't outnumbered by infants."

"I can't believe you have children," Dean glanced over at AJ.

"What because I am a gay woman?" she cocked her head, "I can't have a kid cause I married a woman and not a man is that what you're trying to say asshole?"

"You know that's not the case, I mean it's because you're a bitch," Dean explained, "I wouldn't have thought there was a motherly bone in your body."

"Well it is and I am," she said softly, "Didn't know notice when I took off for three months or the weight I gained?"

"Nope," Dean popped the "p" on the word, "I was secretly hoping that you had thyroid problems and were quitting because of your weight gain."

"You came to my baby shower in the office," she exclaimed, "You gave me a gift!"

"Admittedly, I only came cause there was cake and I gave you a Starbucks card that Colbs left in my jacket," Dean said, "thought you could use donuts."

"Fuck you!" AJ said.

Dean was about to respond but the sound of dry laughter from Phil stopped him soon the laughter became full on giggles.

"Do the two of you always behave this way?" Punk asked once he recovered from his laughing fit.

"I know you're probably going to say it's dysfunctional, and go on about how you raised me better, but you know I'm not normally like this," AJ said, "it's just something about his stupid little Cabbage Patch kid doll face that just irks me to my core. Then I say some thing and he says something then I say something worse, then he says something else, and I wanna bash his little face in."

Phil just laughed, "I was going to say that it's not a healthy work environment, and I did raise you to be kind courteous and not a raging bitch from hell."

AJ sighed, "A female is assertive and suddenly that makes her a bitch? Don't you know how much hell this one has caused me poking fun at me since the second I fished his ass out of the bay. A strong woman is often labeled as a bitch in a male driven field like this one. And I hate that you're disappointed in me, but you know I can't allow myself to get walked over."

"Hey, I'm not trying to walk over you," he said, "I never stopped to realize that that was why you were so uptight. I made fun of you because you were so uptight. You're the best agent in the field I never understood why you were so miserable at first."

"The job was all I had until I met Celeste," AJ explained, "I am lot happier than when we first met, but I'm just so used to keeping my guard up and being a scowling bitch."

"For the record I never made fun of you because of your gender, I made fun of you because you were uptight," Dean said, "sometimes my charming humor disarms people but it only made you even more prickly."

"See you've been downgraded from raging bitch to prickly," Phil said, "you don't have to be aggressive to be assertive. I didn't know this was the partner you've been complaining about every time we talk the Cabbage Patch kid faced sexist with boy band clothes."

"My clothes are not boy band," Dean said more offended by her describing his clothing incorrectly.

"You do dress like a 90's boy band," Phil laughed before he sighed, "it's been so long since I laughed this hard. You two have my sides hurting, you really need your own buddy cop movie."

"I'm glad you got a good laugh out of it," Dean said, "I know the year hasn't been easy for you."

"The hardest thing was taking Brooke to San Diego to stay with AJ and Celeste when all this shit came out. With Vince getting arrested to the leak of the sex tape then I was all over the papers, I got cops and paparazzi camped out on my lawn at least when I had a lawn. She didn't need to be around all that shit you know, it was the best place for her."

"You're a good dad," Dean said just hearing the way he'd talked about giving her up was the best thing .

"I'm not," Phil hung his head, "I've made so many fucked up choices, I shouldn't have thought I could raise her. I should have just let Ape and Celeste keep her from jump. I nearly folded when Vince got arrested. Wouldn't get out of bed until I heard her crying, then I'd get up and start my day. I've needed her more than she needed me."

"Sometimes it's like that," AJ said, "family needs each other."

"Maybe so, she's my reason right now, I would have given up a long time ago," Phil said, "Ape what about Celeste, she's gonna think I'm dead, what's she gonna tell Brooke?"

"She's one, she won't understand that, nor will she remember this period of time," AJ said.

"There's the internet, and oh fuck the sex tape," Phil sighed.

"We all have things in our past that we're terrified of the kids seeing," AJ said, "I was once an extra in an boy band video, I won't tell you which one because Dean'll never lemme live it down."

Phil said, "You were fully clothed, and not doped up on E."

"I was wearing a rhinestone halter," AJ shrugged, "which is probably worse and I had blue eye shadow."

"Once I get a phone I'm gonna Google that shit for reals," Dean guffawed.

"I did something worse than that," Phil whispered, "remember when I was car jacked, and the guy who broke in my house."

"Lesnar? The man that Mrs. McMahon hired to make your life hell after she found out that you were who Vince had moved in with?" AJ asked.

"Could he be the one who is responsible for the explosion?"

"Doubt it," Phil said, "Brock won't hurt me."

"He beat you up stole your car cut your hair walked into your house one day and was holding Brooke," AJ said, "should I go on?"

"Brooke had gotten outside and the press was taking pictures of her," Phil explained, "he was bringing her back inside."

"Fucking hell you've developed Stockholm syndrome," AJ sighed.

"Have not! You just don't know him like I do," Phil said, "we talked, I think he's in love with me."

"He's obsessed with you, there is a difference," AJ fumed, "you said the same shit about Raven, he wouldn't even let me see you when it got bad. Hell the fact that Vince had you change everything about yourself is probably why you kept him so damn long. Why are you attracted to shit like that? Things didn't work with Ambrose probably because he didn't try to control you."

"Can we drop this okay?" he said, "I know it wasn't Brock who blew up the house, it was his wife, Rena that jealous bitch. She's the one who cut my hair, Brock just had it."

"And carrying it around like a trophy," AJ said, "which makes him just as sick as she is."

"He kept it because he said it was the closest he thought he'd ever get to me," Phil said, "it was the sweetest thing anyone had said to me in so long."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, he wanted to go after both Brock and Vince for not treating Phil the way they should have. The more he listened the more he hated himself for leaving.

"Did you fuck him?" AJ asked.

"I didn't mean to, it kind of happened," Phil blushed, "I'd just dropped off Brooke and I got a flat tire it was pouring I and I was crying so hard I was in no state to change it so I was calling the auto club when he pulled up. Vince had been gone for a long time, I was pretty lonely and so sad about giving up Brooke. He didn't say anything he changed my tire without a word."

"So you thanked him by stripping down on the backseat?" AJ wanted to know.

"No," Phil said, "he followed me home to make sure I got home safe. Walked me to the door and everything, I invited him in for tea he came in and insisted that he go up and have a shower while I got the kettle warm. I went up to grab his clothes and throw them in the dryer and I saw him through the shower glass just staring at me, all those muscles rippling while he stood there doing nothing his body all wet and I couldn't help myself, I went from zero to slutty."

AJ was quiet she shared a look with Dean who nodded, the two of them had practiced the art of silent conversation over the years that they'd worked together despite their differences.

"It was that I hadn't been touched in so long I needed something or I was gonna shatter," Phil explained.

"I get it," Dean said, "but it doesn't make inviting him in any less dangerous, Mrs. McMahon hired him for a reason. His name comes up in multiple unsolved cases. Many of them murders and there is never enough evidence to tie him to any of them. He could have killed you."

"The point is he didn't, and there is a reason for that," Phil told him, "like it or not he cares about me. And I needed that then. I'd just given up Brooke and Vince had been locked up for five months, and I don't do well on my own. Scott is still working in the UK."

"He hasn't been deported yet?" AJ wanted to know.

"Only because no one has let him anywhere near the palace," Phil explained, "Can't you see him outside screaming for Kate to let go of all this bullshit to be with him."

AJ laughed.

"You could have stayed with us," AJ insisted.

"And bring all that crazy to your doorstep? What if the explosion had happened there? What about the kids?" Phil wanted to know.

"I check my grounds regularly for explosives," AJ said petulantly, "I didn't know you felt like that. You always seemed so together, and it was like none of it was affecting you."

"Do you have feelings for Brock?" Dean asked his eyes anywhere but on Phil's.

"I don't think so," Phil said, "honestly, I don't know who I am anymore. Everything has been this big battle. He was just there and I needed something, and sometimes solace can come from the strangest places."

"I wish you'd told me everything, I could have done something," AJ said, "I could have had him hauled in for questioning at the least."

"He hasn't hurt me in a long time," Phil said, "in _years_. When he stole my car he picked me up smelled my hair licked my face and set me on the ground and handed me my phone before driving off."

"So basically he's a car jacking Great Dane?" Dean asked.

"You really have shitty taste in men," AJ said.

"Hey!" Dean balked.

"As much as it pains me you're the best out the lot of them. There have been some doozies, poor Ron was sweet but so clueless, then there was Mason the abusive fullback, that weird Swiss guy that smelled of provolone, Cowboy Steve, then need I mention the reason we're all here, philandering decrepit ass Vince, now this shit? Seriously Phil," AJ ranted.

"For starters, Mason never hit me," Phil explained upon seeing Dean's expression.

"There are other types of abuse," AJ pointed out, "none of them are capable of treating you the way you need to be treated."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, this was completely his fault, he should have tried harder with Punk.

She leaned forward and smacked Dean on the forearm, "You shouldn't have left until you made sure you'd exhausted every possibility, you dropped the ball man!"

"What's past is past," Phil said he wouldn't meet Dean's eyes, "we can't dwell on them especially not now."

"Go to sleep or neither of you will be of any use in the morning, and I'm not carrying your asses," AJ said.

Dean tried to sleep honestly, but he kept thinking about how things might have gone had he stayed with Punk, what kind of life would they have managed, would they have had Brooke would things still have taken that course? Dean had only thought of raising a family in the abstract, long ago when he and Punk were together and happy. Phil slept fitfully, Dean wanted to go to him and hold him but he didn't for fear that it wouldn't be well received.

He was jealous of all the men that had had Punk since he had been gone, all the men who'd had him he fretted over the fact that he might have loved them. If he was in love with that hulking goon that had done so many shitty things to him over the past number of months, he was blazing with jealousy. He made a solemn promise to himself that when this was over he'd set things right that he'd try harder he wouldn't push too much. He wouldn't give ultimatums he'd just let Punk take his time.

Morning came and the plane had landed on a little dusty airstrip in the middle of nowhere, Dean had fallen asleep before the plane landed Phil was still curled up on the seat, both AJ and the pilot was gone. Dean drew his weapon from his boot and stalked to the door of the plane, it was ajar letting in an early morning breeze that was muggy and right off the water of a near by a river of a bayou.

An old burgundy grand Marquis pulled around into the grassy area beside the air strip, Dean kept his weapon his right hand ready to raise it. AJ climbed out of the car and Dean relaxed sheathing his weapon this time in his pants.

"You didn't wake us when we landed," Dean said.

"You looked like you could use the sleep, besides I needed to get wheels," AJ said softly.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean glanced around.

"Miles from nowhere," AJ responded, "wake up your boy we still got a long way to go and there is a diner down the way we can grab some breakfast and head on down to our destination.

* * *

After they were fed and had been driving for about four hours, on a long stretch of highway the names of the towns Dean couldn't pronounce.

"Why couldn't we just fly all the way to wherever the hell you're taking us?" Phil complained slouched over the backseat, "where you still won't tell us."

"Yes, why are we gifted with the treat of having you drive us to our destination?" Dean chose his words carefully.

AJ glanced at him her dark hair falling over her shoulder, "Was that a knock on my driving? I'll have you know I'm a damn good driver. The alignment on this ancient car is off."

The car swerved as she said this, and Punk made a noise in the backseat that sounded like dry heaving.

"He gets really car sick on long trips, you know that," Dean said looking at Phil in concern his heart ached to see him like this thin and wan his long mane of silky dark hair gone so different from the beautiful man he'd knew before and yet exactly the same, "you could at least keep it in the road."

AJ pumped the brakes slinging Jon forward in his seat caught up in his seat belt and cursing loudly and sending Phil topping to the car floor, "We're almost there, quit your bitching you're both acting like little girls."

"We're acting like little girls?" Phil shouted from behind them, "You say you're going to protect me, then you drive like a maniac and try to fucking kill me. But then I remember as far as anyone knows I'm already dead."

"Punk is dead," AJ said, "you're currently Phillip Jackson, and you're very much alive."

"Fuck you," Phil said sneering at the mention of his new name the last was a play on his father's name Dean knew well the two had never gotten along, which made him wonder how Phil's family was taking the news of his 'death'.

"Where the fuck are we?" Dean asked, "this looks like a set from the _Hill Have Eyes_."

"We're almost there," AJ hit the gas and they were speeding along, once more.

Dean finally saw a road sign, they were ten miles from a town called Metairie, since he had no phone, he couldn't Google shit, and since he'd never heard of it, and he'd seen more than his share of cotton fields and corn he'd only assume he was somewhere southern, and the fact that it was humid as balls when they landed in the little unknown airstrip and when they stopped for gas Dean didn't bother with anything he just went in to pee wondering what to say to Phil they needed to talk and soon.

AJ suddenly turned off the main highway onto a dirt road which was smoother riding than the actual highway, he'd be glad when her jerky ass driving stopped. Why didn't she let him drive? He was a decent driver who didn't own a car because they were a fucking hassle.

"You okay back there," AJ asked.

"Pull over," came the grunt from Phil.

"We're almost there," AJ said.

He started to open the door and before AJ could pull over and stop Phil was out of the car and throwing up in the grass.

Dean got out of the car, and stood with him when he was done he handed the man a bottle of water.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"I hate long car trips especially when I don't know where I'm going," Phil said, "and that girl is the worst driver I've ever fucking seen."

"Heard that!" she called, "Sorry you puked. Got some Pepto and crackers in my purse. I stayed so nauseous last year when I was pregnant with Hayden. Now I never leave home without it."

"I am better now, can I drive the rest of the way?"

"Will it stop you from blowing chunks in a confined space?"

"Yes," Phil said.

"Alright," AJ said, "Switch!" she wiggled over into Dean's lap and Phil wiggled over the console into the driver's seat, and she wiggled out Dean's lap into the backseat.

"Just keep going straight they're waiting for us," AJ said.

"They?" Phil questioned.

"You'll meet them when we get in," AJ said, "not to mention your all new wardrobe will be there."

"I lost everything in the explosion," Phil said.

"I took the liberty of ordering you a few items," AJ said.

"I'm nervous to see what she's gotten and excited all the time," Phil said looking at the white tee and baggy athletic shorts and sandals he was wearing.

"Where am I going April?"

"Straight for once," she said, "just follow the road up, there will be an old antebellum plantation up ahead. They'll be expecting us. We're late, our ETA was twenty minutes ago. Thanks to all the pukey heart to hearts."

"Fuck you," Phil said.

"Thanks but no thanks," AJ said.

"You were right about this car," Phil said, "the alignment is off. It's hard for me to hold it in the road."

"See," AJ said, "I know that was a dig at my strength. But I'll have you know that I've knocked out men twice your size."

Phil looked at Dean.

"I have seen it," Dean said, "she's not to be fucked with. The my first day with her we were in the field she took out six members of this sect of the Russian mob. She knocked this big Russian brute out with a well placed knee to the face."

"Good times," AJ said, "that was the human trafficking ring. I was a good little hostage until they pissed me off, and then the bitchy blonde chick, I made her wet herself."

"How'd you do that?" Jon said.

"Well, I took two fingers and I-" AJ started.

"Whoa!" Dean said.

"Forgive her she's got the tendency to over share," Phil said.

"You two are so gross I'm happy married woman with the breast milk to prove it," she snapped.

"I have to know," Dean said, "what did you do with your fingers."

"I don't think you deserve to know," AJ said petulantly.

Before anyone could respond the ominous moss trees rose up lining the roadside along with a white picket fence, a few hundred more feet the house was visible half shrouded by trees in the beginning. It was beautiful but ramshackle, and Jon couldn't help but gape, even further when he saw the man waiting on the porch rocking slowly.

There were others around two burly bearded guys working on an old Ford, a heavily pregnant brunette standing in the doorway that he didn't recognize while he knew the man in the rocking chair well.

"Really, Mendez?"

"If you're going to still call me by a last name," AJ said, "it's Lee now."

"AJ!" Dean fumed but the little bitch was already out of the car.

"What the hell?" Phil asked parking the car, "That's Rotunda, he looks hella creepy now."

" A lot has changed for him since he brought me into the Bureau he resigned a few years ago," Dean sighed rolling his neck, "he was the best at undercover shit, until he got caught up."

"Caught up in what?"

"See the woman on the porch?"

"Yeah," Phil said, "looks like she's due any second."

"Remember Senator Cena?"

"Ran for Pres a few years back as independent, said he loved the kids, but they found out about his using kids for drug trafficking and the eighteen mistresses he had," Phil said, "What he won was a twenty year bid in a max security prison and a hefty divorce settlement for his wife."

"Correct," Dean said, "she's mistress number three. They fell in love during the sting. He got her a plea deal and she testified against Cena. Been together ever since."

"Guess we better get in there," Phil said softly putting on his new accent it was softer sweeter than the one he'd used earlier, Dean found it to be completely arousing and so different from Phil's normal accent.

"I think you found the right one," Dean said biting his lower lip.

Phil grinned like a wolf, "It just came to me."

AJ was talking to Rotunda and the pregnant woman on the porch, who hobbled down the rickety steps with a bright smile just as Phil was opening the door.

"I was so excited when Bray told me his cousins was coming to visit," she said excitedly, "you must be Phillip, I've heard all about you. I'm Nikki, Bray's old lady."

"I wouldn't believe a word," Phil said charmingly, "Bray told me a lot about you too, he didn't say you were so beautiful."

"I wouldn't believe a word either," Nikki grinned.

"It was all good things," Rotunda explained, "all those summers on the bayou with aunt Abigail."

Phil smiled, "I woulda made it back for her funeral...but I couldn't leave Jackson."

"I was out in Florida when she passed," Rotunda said, "Bo was with her, he took it hard. Dropped out of college messed his whole world up. Momma and Daddy have been gone since he was a baby, she was all he had no memories of them."

"My folks weren't the greatest, hell she raised me too," Phil said falling into the back-story easily, "how is Bo?"

"He's good got him a new boyfriend off in Cape Town, they go sky diving race motorcycles," Rotunda said, "For such a timid kid he's certainly making up for it now."

"Agreed," Phil said.

"You been keeping little sister out of trouble?" Rotunda nodded at AJ.

"I try," Phil said, AJ grinned from the porch, "but you know how that goes."

"My old room still empty?" was her only response before heading in the house.

"Got your bed made up, let me help put your things away," Nikki offered, "Guest room is ready too,

"Nicole, let them boys get their things in," Bray chided, "I don't need you going in to preterm labor. I want me a thirteen pound baby boy."

"She's a _girl_ ," Nikki said bossily, "I'm not an invalid I can bring a suitcase into the house."

"No need we traveled light," Dean responded he'd been taking in the conversation and decided to smooth the rough edges out.

"Lets get you inside and cleaned up for lunch," Nikki said mostly to Phillip as they walked on ahead onto the porch, "I got king ranch chicken English pea salad and peach cobbler for dessert and I must know absolutely everything going with you in in the city."

"Baby you know there's nothing new in New Orleans," Bray said lagging behind with Dean.

"Promise once baby girl is born you'll take me for a weekend in the French Quarter," Nikki gave Bray puppy eyes.

"When our _son_ is born, we'll have our hands full," Bray said, "and fixing this old house up so our boy can be proud of this place."

"We would love to watch the baby while you guys take a weekend off, wouldn't we Philly?" AJ said sweetly from where she leaned against the door.

"Of course it'll bring back memories of sitting for the Boudreaux's," Phil smirked, "they still live on the other side of the marsh?"

"No, they checked out right after Katrina, moved up to Zachary," Bray said, "they sold me their land real cheap, Bo was gonna build out there but Aunt Abigail passed and he left so it's just vacant."

The made their way up the porch steps, Dean could tell Bray had been working on the house. The porch steps were in the process of being sanded after being replaced, it was a lovely home and it could be the pride of the south with a little more work and a fresh coat of paint. Dean was never one to sit around, swinging a hammer might make him feel less useless this summer.

"I am half starved, I can smell that cobbler from here," AJ said.

"Come on in y'all none of that being shy we're all family," Bray said.

The back porch door led into the kitchen, which was cozy. An antique china cabinet and a rotary phone was dominating the wall near the hall stairs. There was what looked like a painted antique table in the center of the room, the cabinets were rustic but in good shape, a big white farm sink framed by a large picture window that over looked the yard and the big wrap around porch. The walls were most curious, the home repair had spread to the kitchen they'd been painted yellow had had little tomatoes that were at the border and wainscoting the moldings were painted a soft green found in the tomato patter. The table and chairs were painted green at the legs cabinets and all painted the same green and the table cloth was pretty yellow lace and neatly pressed.

The floors were polished and restored hardwood and very beautiful.

"Welcome to our home," Nikki said proudly, "Bray and I have been working for a while to get this place into great shape. There is a bathroom through the den there if anyone needs to wash up. Bray will show you upstairs, there are some packages that arrived this morning for you all, they're in the bedrooms. I'll get lunch warmed up."

"I'll hit the head," AJ said, "be up in a second."

"You're in the second door on the right at the top of the stairs," Nikki said turning her attention to the pretty gas range.

"Sweet," AJ said disappearing through the archway.

Dean and Phil followed Bray upstairs, the first door at the top of the stairs was a bathroom, Dean learned this when Phil went inside it.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up," Phil said.

"The hot water is still tricky, you gotta let it run for a bit to get it warmed up," Bray said, "but there are clean towels on the shelf."

"In this heat I wouldn't be opposed to taking a cold shower," Phil said.

"I'd do the same," Bray said, "You got clothes in the mail, Nikki opened them and washed a few things. they're folded on the bed next door."

Phil nodded and shut himself into the bathroom.

"You two will bunk together, I hope it's not a problem," Bray told Dean, "we're using the room Phil and Bo used to stay for the nursery. By the way did you ever make an honest man out of Phillip?"

"Wanted to but I got a new job, we lost touch...moved on," Dean said with a vague bit of truth.

"The job does that," Bray said, "it brought me the love of my life, I knew to hold onto her I'd have to get out to hold on to her."

"It's too late for us now," Dean said sadly.

"Maybe not, you're here now, with him," Bray said.

Dean sighed, "Hope is a dangerous thing when it comes to that one."

Bray opened the door to a little room just as the shower turned on the bathroom.

"This is it," Bray said, "I'll see you downstairs."

Dean nodded. Two large boxes were in the corner of the room that was dominated by a rickety wrought iron bed there was a large bureau off to the right of a large window with a seat there was another window on the otherside of the room but it contained and window AC unit. Dean turned it on and walked over to sit in the window seat. Upon arriving at this ramshackle house, he was able to appreciate the beauty of it, he'd never taken time to look at what surrounded him, he'd been so fucking focused on his career especially after leaving Punk behind.

He let out out a deep breath unable to stop blaming himself for this whole mess. He had to stop doing that it wasn't good for any of them. He had to fix this, one thing was for certain he still wanted him and he'd avoided and denied it since he'd been rejected the second time after following Punk home after the scene they'd caused at Joe and Colby's wedding.

There had been no one since that stirred him like that, no one he'd taken to bed, he'd not as much looked at anyone else, he'd dug his heels in and been a stubborn jackass because there was no one else who could make him feel that fire and he wanted it again, but he couldn't Phil was still dealing with Punk's issues and those were extensive.

The door opened revealing Phil clad in just a towel, a shy look on his face when Dean glanced over at him. His still wet torso had Dean licking his lips, even without the tattoos he was still the same, yet so different. Dean's fingers itched to touch the smooth wet skin to untie the towel at his waist and let it slip to the floor cup that firm ass and pull Phil close to him. He wanted to chase the droplets of water around Phil's belly that were teasing him with his tongue.

"I know I look different," Phil said softly, going over to the neatly folded clothes on the bed, "I've let myself go."

"You could do with a lot more rest and food," Dean said, "trust me I will make sure you get both."

Phil nodded his attention on the clothes now.

"You're still sexy as hell," Dean said his voice low.

Phil glanced up shocked, dropping some shorts onto the bed.

"You heard me," Dean said, "sexy as hell. It doesn't matter how much time passes or how little you've been taking care of yourself, you are still gorgeous."

"I'm too skinny," he said softly.

"Still beautiful, and the skinny part is easily remedied," Dean reminded him, "whatever Nikki is cooking smells amazing, and you'll eat all that she puts on your plate."

"Dean!" Phil squeaked out cheeks flushed, "you can't use that tone and get all authoritative."

"Why not?" Dean asked, "You're much more inclined to listen if I do."

"Dean," Punk said softly, to be honest, Dean hadn't torn his eyes away from his a glance downward at his arousal straining against the towel.

"Oh..." Dean said.

"I'm a mess," Phil said, "a guy tells me I'm beautiful, and shows a bit of discipline and concern I'm hard as a rock."

"You're not a mess," Dean said rising from the window seat, "when you walked in I was thinking all sorts of things that I shouldn't have. Wanted to get that towel off you, chase those drops of water with my tongue. None of those things are what you really need right now. I'm going to go down...stairs and let you get dressed."

Dean pressed quick kiss to Phil's short hair and darted out of the room shutting the door behind himself, what in the hell had he gotten himself into. The raging hard on desperate in his jeans, was proof enough that someone part of him needed to do all those things he imagined doing with Phil. It wouldn't solve anything, he knew that all too well. He was still in love with Phil and he wasn't a hundred percent sure who had Phil's heart. All it would do was make the wound even deeper make his heart hurt worse than the day he'd gotten on that chopper.


End file.
